YukiXTohru
by Vibrant Wings
Summary: POST ANIME. Prequel to HITOMI SOHMA. Yuki and Tohru get married. I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.
1. Proposal

InuGirl1991

Proposal

**I do not own Fruits Basket! This FanFiction takes place 6 years after the anime.**

Tohru and Yuki are now 21 years old. They have been dating for three years. Tonight, Yuki has something very important to ask Tohru. Tonight is the anniversary of the day they started dating. Yuki wanted everything perfect for this night. He took her to her favorite restaurant, got her favorite flowers for her, and bought her favorite food.

"Yuki, this is too much! I don't deserve it!" Tohru said in her apologetic, panicked tone.

"It _isn't _too much, and you_ do_ deserve it," Yuki replied, taking her hand over the table top. Tohru blushed and gave him a small smile. After a pause, Yuki let go of her hand and said, "I-I wanted to ask you something tonight, Tohru." Yuki reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little black jewelry box. Tohru gave him a questioning look. "Marry me?" Yuki asked, opining the box to reveal a little diamond ring. Tohru took it with tears in her eyes, nodding her answer of yes, unable to voice it. "I know it is small, but I thought you would like it," Yuki said.

"Stop taking, and kiss me," Tohru said quietly. Yuki and Tohru kissed over the small table.

The two got back to the house at midnight. "You two were gone a long time," Kyo said from the other room, hearing them come in through the front door.

"What of it, stupid cat?" Yuki replied angrily.

Tohru ran into the room where she heard Kyo's voice coming from. "Kyo, look, Yuki-kun proposed!"

Kyo looked up from his book to see Tohru holding up her left hand. "Tiny diamond," was all he said before looking back down.

"I like it," Tohru said quietly and disappointed.

Kyo looked up again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's fine," Tohru replied.

"Well, it's late. I'm going to bed. You should too."

"Alright, goodnight."

"'Night."

The next day, Yuki and Tohru told Shigure our good news. "Oh that's wonderful!" he sang. "Sweet Tohru will be a part of our family!"

"Do you have to sing everything?" Yuki asked annoyed putting his hand on his forehead.

"Awww…What's wrong with my singing?" Shigure whined.

Tohru chuckled slightly. Yuki looked over at her and smiled. "You are so cute when you laugh," he said with a smile, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Tohru went to hug him, but then she backed off, remembering the curse. "I wish I could hug you, Yuki."

"I wish that too," Yuki replied. Tohru and Yuki kissed and touched foreheads.

"You're gunna make me barf!" Kyo said, standing up and walking into the other room.

"Did I do something?" Tohru asked franticly.

"No, not you. I believe that Kyo is jealous of Yuki," Shigure said seriously.

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that Kyo wanted to be the one you loved."

Tohru looked at the door that Kyo had just walked through for a short moment, stood up, then walked through it in search for Kyo. "Kyo?" she said when she found him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I picked Yuki instead of you."

Kyo's head popped up, and his face turned red. "What makes you think _that_ bothers me?!"

"Shigure said that you were jealous, and that is why you stormed out."

"One: Shigure is an idiot. Two: You don't need to apologize for fallowing your heart. Do what you want, and what you feel you should. It is true that I have…feelings for you, but if you are happy with that _damn rat_, then be with him."

Tohru's eyes began to tear up, and she smiled. "Kyo, that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"You don't need to get so emotional!"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for everything!"

Tohru laughed and cried tears of joy at the same time. Yuki heard her laughter and walked to where they were and leaned on the door frame, watching and smiling.


	2. Akito

InuGirl1991

Akito

**I do not own Fruits Basket. POST ANIME.**

"You know, you have to tell Akito sometime that you and Tohru are going to be married," Shigure said to Yuki one day at breakfast.

"And why the hell would I do that?" Yuki replied.

"It might be better if he heard it from you two, rather than from someone else."

"Who says he will find out?"

"He is the head of the family, he _will_ find out." Yuki was silent. He looked down at his hands. "You know it is true," Shigure added.

Yuki put his head in his hands and quietly said, "I know."

Tohru then walked happily into the room. "Hi, guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Um, Tohru, I need to go out. Stay here, and stay away from Akito from now on," Yuki said after looking up at her.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?" Tohru's cheeriness left her.

"Yes; I must."

"I think I will leave you two alone," Shigure said, standing up and leaving the room.

After Shigure had left the room, Tohru went and sat in the spot where he sat. "_Why_ must you go!?" Tohru said with tears in her eyes.

"It will be better for him to hear about our engagement from me than anyone else."

"Let me come with you!"

"I already told you that I don't want you to."

Tohru got very sad and scared. She looked to her hands and folded them on her lap. "If you feel that you have to do this, then do it. Just…be careful."

Yuki moved over so he sat next to her. He then took her chin in his hand and held her head up so she could see him. "I will," he said before kissing her.

Later that day, Yuki went to the main house. He approached Akito's room. "Akito," he said, entering the room.

"Yuki, come in," Akito said calmly, not looking at Yuki behind him.

Thoughts of the past ran through Yuki's mind; the beatings, that cursed little room. He wanted to run, but he had to do this. Yuki walked into the room, leaving the door open, so if something happened, someone could run in to help. Yuki knew he had to tell Akito about the engagement, but that did dull his fears much. "Akito, I have to tell you something about me…me and…Tohru Honda," he said nervously.

"What, what do you have to tell me?!" Akito's temper was rising.

"We are going to be married."

Akito bit his lower lip in anger, turned to face Yuki, and hit him across the face. Yuki was hit so hard that his bottom lip began to bleed. "How _dare _you?!" Akito yelled in fury.

Yuki began to get angry. With his courage rising, he shouted, "'How dare I' what? Fall in love!"

"Get out! Get out of my sight!" Akito yelled, pointing to the door. Yuki ran out.

When Yuki got home, the first thing Tohru noticed was his bleeding lip. "I knew I should have gone with you! Yuki, I am so sorry," Tohru said.

Kyo was in the corner, chuckling. "Have something to say, stupid cat?" Yuki said to him.

"Kyo, this isn't funny!" Tohru told him. Kyo immediately stopped his laughing. "Let me take care of your lip, Yuki." Tohru grabbed a cloth and began to clean the wound on Yuki's lip.


	3. Telling Ayame

InuGirl1991

Telling Ayame

**I do not own Fruits Basket. POST ANIME.**

A few weeks after Akito was told about the engagement, Tohru and Yuki were sitting in the main room of Shigure's house together.

"Yuki," Tohru said to her fiancé.

"Yes, Tohru?" Yuki replied.

"When are we going to tell your brother about us?"

Yuki sighed. "Do we have to? You know how he is going to react. He is such an idiot."

"Yuki, we _have to_ tell Ayame; he's your brother!"

"Fine, if it is what you want, Miss Honda."

Tohru blushed. "You haven't called me that since high school."

"I know."

Yuki kissed Tohru's lips. When they broke apart Tohru said, "That was wonderful, Prince Yuki." Yuki let out a small laugh.

"Oh, how cute!" Shigure sung as he entered the room. Both Tohru and Yuki turned a dark shade of pink. "No need to be embarrassed! Let the fires of love burn!" Shigure said, then quickly adding, "Just not too much in here."

"Idiot," Yuki said to himself, turning red again. Tohru, no longer being 15 years old and finally understanding the things Shigure says like this, slapped her forehead with her hand.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Yuki, go and call Ayame. Invite him over," Tohru said, mostly to break the silence.

"Alright," Yuki replied. He stood up and walked over to the phone to call his big brother. When he reached the phone, Yuki dialed Ayame's number.

"Yuki, my brother, I didn't expect _you_ to call!" Ayame said after answering his phone.

"Can you be sane for _one minute_?!" Yuki retorted.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy that you called me!"

"Well, I just called to tell you that Tohru and I are going to be married." Yuki prepared himself for Ayame's response.

"THAT'S _WONDERFUL_!!" Ayame said happily and loudly.

Ayame was so loud that Yuki had to hold the phone away from his ear. After Ayame finished his joyful rant, Yuki put the phone back to his ear and said, "Yes, well, that is all I had to say."

"Oh, Yuki, _when _is the wedding happening?"

"June fifth, now I have to go!" Yuki hung up the phone. He walked back into the room where Tohru was. "Happy now? I called him," he said to her.

"Yes, I am. I love you" She said, kissing Yuki.


	4. The Wedding

InuGirl1991

The Wedding

**I do not own Fruits Basket. POST ANIME.**

The date of June fifth had finally arrived. Today was Yuki and Tohru's wedding day. Tohru and Yuki were happy, excited, and nervous. Uo and Hana were the bride's maids. The best man was, believe it or not, Kyo.

"Our little Tohru is a new bride," Hana said semi-sadly in the dressing room.

"Oh, Hana, why are you always so dramatic?" Uo asked rhetorically.

"I am so happy!" Tohru exclaimed.

"You look beautiful, Tohru," Hana said to her.

"Thanks, Hana."

"I think I'm going to cry."

"You act like you _love _Tohru, Hana," Uo said.

"I do."

The room went silent for a moment.

Tohru looked at the clock and said, "This is it."

"Don't forget your flowers," Uo said, handing Tohru her bouquet.

"Thanks." The three friends hugged and headed to the start of the isle.

After everyone, with the exception of Tohru, were at the end of the isle, the bridal march began to play, and Toru made her way down to the isle to Yuki. When she reached the end of the isle, the vows were said, and they kissed. While everyone was cheering with congratulations, and Yuki and Tohru walked up the isle, Yuki saw Akito in the back corner looking angry. Yuki rushed Tohru out and away from Akito.

"How did he know where and when we were getting married?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"I'm not sure, maybe Shigure told him. He tells Akito everything."

"Let's not worry about that for now. Let's just go on our honeymoon and have some fun."

Yuki kissed Tohru passionately, Tohru kissed back.

"I love you," Yuki said after they broke apart.

"I love you too."


End file.
